Summary of Work: Pesticide use in the United States has increased greatly in the last 50 years. Certain occupational groups as well as the general public may be exposed, but the health effects of pesticides have not been well studied. Although the neurotoxicity of acute high- level exposure is well-documented, little is known regarding the effects of chronic low-level exposure. We have conducted a cross- sectional study of the neurologic effects of occupational pesticide exposure in farmworkers in central Florida. Participants were identified from the membership list of a local Credit Union and recruited by staff of the Farmworkers Association of Florida, a grassroots organization representing farmworkers. Field work is complete: 230 exposed workers from three types of agriculture -- ferns, nurseries, and citrus -- and 70 control workers with relatively little experience in agriculture were enrolled in the study. Approximately 85% of the participants were Latino; both men and women were included. Exposure to pesticides was assessed using a structured in-person interview which collected information about lifetime history of farmwork, pesticide poisoning, and pesticide hygiene as well as work practices in specific types of agriculture. Neurologic function was assessed using a battery of tests, including neurobehavioral tests of cognitive and psychomotor function, tests of vision, a test of vibrotactile sensitivity to evaluate peripheral neuropathy, and a test of postural sway, to assess equilibrium. Data analysis is presently underway. Polymorphisms in genes involved in pesticide metabolism will also be studied, to evaluate the role of genetic susceptibility. The results of this study will elucidate the effects of pesticide exposure on neurologic function and also address the health problems of an underserved minority group. - farmworkers, Latinos, pesticides, neurobehavioral testing, cognition, psychomotor function, vision, vibrotactile sensitivity, postural sway - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only